


A Friendly Favor

by MatrixCube



Series: Make me come (again) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Academy Era, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Rimming, Strength Kink, Swearing, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Hunk catches on, flipping him over by the ankle. He grins. “So you like being manhandled?”</p><p>Lance groans deeply. “<i>Yes.</i>”</p><p>“Could’ve said so earlier,” Hunk murmurs, his strong hands grabbing Lance’s hips. “Look at you... Your dick looks like it’s about to explode, man.”</p><p>Lance knows, he fucking knows, because that’s his problem all along; he just can’t come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Favor

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Credits is universal money.

Everything is simply horrible.

Lance really wants to express his frustration with lots of complaining, waving arms, and yelling. But he can’t because it’s past curfew and it’s not really allowed for him to be sneaking around on the corridors.

At least he’s almost at his room already.

He’s glad when the door swishes shut behind him, and he’s able to let out a overly dramatic groan.

“...Lance?” his roomie asks, voice heavy with sleep.

Lance doesn’t feel bad for waking Hunk, he has a perfect excuse to – because his life sucks in almost every way. He trots over to Hunk’s Bunk (the name was his idea and it’s perfect) and flops down with a sigh as big as his Aerodynamic teacher’s ego.

“Everything sucks,” he says into Hunk’s blanket.

Hunk rubs his face. “Dude, where were you?”

“A magical place with lots of skin that still left me unsatisfied.”

“At Lorna’s?” Hunk translates. “The girl from Aerodynamics you’ve been hitting on? I thought she wasn’t interested.”

Lance’s head snaps up. “She definitely wanted the _Lanass_ , I mean who can resist that hot piece of pure manliness—“

He misses Hunk’s eyeroll, but he can hear it. “Don’t tell me you stalked her. That’s just creepy and a new low, even for you, man.”

Punching the blanket and hitting Hunk’s legs somewhere under it, Lance made a face. “Heck no! She may have given me the cold shoulder from time to time, but she always knew that she couldn’t hold back forever! There were sparks between us, Hunk, _sparks_!”

Hunk leans back a bit to evade the dramatic gesturing of Lance. “Okay... and why are you depressed again?”

Lance visibly deflates and mashes his head into the blanket again, hitting his forhead on Hunk’s knee. It hurts, and he deserves it. “I may have killed the mood. And her ego.”

“Huh?”

Rolling onto his back, ignoring Hunk’s legs digging into his back, Lance stares at the ceiling. “No passion, dude. None.”

Hunk wriggles his legs a bit, but Lance doesn’t move. “You couldn’t get it up? That’s tough, man.”

“Pshh. If that’d be my problem, I’d buy some pills from that shady guy from the last stall of the public bathroom.” Lance throws a hand over his eyes, sighing deeply. He knows he can tell Hunk about this, because they confide in each other like real bros do. Although it might go a bit further than bragging about stupid escapades and asking if Hunk could scratch that one spot on his back that’s hard to reach.

Hunk hums. “I heard that shady guy doesn’t even take Credits for his stuff – you should be careful, Lance.”

“Not the point, Hunk.”

“But seriously, how many BJs does he charge for a blue pill? Is it even a fair exchange?” Hunk ponders, and Lance snorts.

It’s always nice how Hunk can take his mind off things.

“I don’t need any blue pills to get it up, thank god,” Lance mutters. No, his problem lies elsewhere. And it’s nagging at his conscience for quite some time now.

“...I can see that,” Hunk says dryly. “No offence, man, but lying on your roomies bed with _that_ kinda boner is a bit...”

Since Lance has no shame, at least not before Hunk, he shrugs. “Gay? Probably.” He frowns. “Is it weird? I can—“

“Nah, it’s cool,” Hunk says, shaking his head. He doesn’t seems fazed. “Thought you’d have more of a problem with it than me.”

Lance looks at Hunk for the first time since he came in. “What? The gay thing?”

Hunk just shrugs. “I mean, if you don’t need pills to get it up, and are still not satisfied after making out with Lorna, that means she either didn’t let you past second base or you are a closeted gay and haven’t realized it yet,” he deducts.

Wow, sometimes Hunk’s spookishly perceptive. And yes, it’s a word.

Lance waves a hand lazily. He kind of lost his spirit to give a heated argument. “Bzzt. Wrong. We totally skipped the first two bases, and I’m not gay. I just...”

He doesn’t elaborate further, and Hunk tilts his head. “You just...?”

Admitting it out loud is even more horrible than creeping through the empty hallways of the Garrison with a boner. (Or that one time his oldest sister gave him the talk about the birds and bees on the toilet because she caught him red-handed.)

All right, time to man up, Lance. Admit it and get it over with.

“...I can’t come.” His voice is small, but audible in the nightly silence.

“...Oh, that sucks.” Count on Hunk not to judge or laugh at you. Lance secretly gives Hunk 100 brownie points for it.

“Yeah.”

A slight shift under the blanket. “...You sure you’re not gay?”

“I like girls. I mean, I did fool around with this one guy during spring break, I mean, you would’ve done, too, his abs were otherworldly, seriously, just lookin at them made me want to jump him, but in the end, it’s just the same as usual. No home coming for Lance Jr.”

Hunk withdraws his legs from under Lance. “And with a girl...?”

“No luck either,” Lance laughs bitterly. “It’s stupid, isn’t it? Having sex with someone without orgasming is always an ordeal – Lorna gave me this look that I totally can’t stand, like she pities me and also thinks it’s her fault for not making me come... Ugh, it sucks. Big time.”

Apparently Hunk really ponders the problem and says nothing.

“Believe me, I tried everything as far as the opposite party was comfortable with it,” Lance murmurs, hating himself for sounding so self-depreciating right now.

“How about masturbating?”

“Works. My right hand is the only trustworthy ally in this mess. I fantasize a lot, but when it comes to the real deal... Nada. Niente.” His boner has flagged a bit thanks to his self-pity party only him and Hunk were invited to.

Hunk’s hand finds its way into Lance’s hair, petting it slightly. “Maybe you need more than that.”

Lance huffs. Part of him has kinda given up on ever finding a solution to it – and yet he still tries. So hard. (It’s mostly the reason he flirts so much; Hunk the Shrink analyzed that he always flirts with girls who give him the Cold Shoulder(tm) or are in any position of power. Thank god he didn’t notice that it goes even further than that, Lance thought back then.)

“Since we’re already talking personal stuff... What do you fantasize about?” Hunk asks, hesitant. “Maybe you need it to get off?”

Lance has thought about it, too. “You mean, what I’m into?”

Hunk nods, and Lance feels the hand in his hair stop moving.

“There’s, like, _tons_ of stuff,” Lance brags, but sobers quickly. “But a recurring thing is that I’m being held down, or crowded against a wall – not restrained, sometimes, but usually not. It’s more of a certain... helplessness, so to say. I mean, I’m awesome and everyone digs the lean type, but it’s possible for some to still overpower me, you know? Just thinking of some big hands on me, holding me tightly, like they could snap me like a twig... Really gets me going.”

And it does; his dick twitches at the thought.

Hunk is surprisingly silent. Is he uncomfortable with this? Lance heaves his body into a sitting position, an apology on his lips, when Hunk speaks up, his voice not as strong as before.

“...My hands are big.”

Lance raises an eyebrow. “Hm? Yeah, I mean, you _are_ kind of a big guy in general.”

In the dim light from the emergency exit lines on the floor, Lance can see Hunk’s pondering face. “I could easily hold you down.”

It takes a moment to sink in, but when it does, Lance splutters, his heart stopping for a second. “W-w-what are you saying, Hunk, I mean, do you really—“

The image of Hunk trapping him between his body and a wall is in his head now. It’s filed to his masturbation fantasies instantly.

Hunk still looks like he doesn’t know himself. “...Maybe? I mean, if you’re down for it. ...No, wait, you probably wouldn’t want to. Forget about it.”

“No no _no_. Stop it right there.” Lance shakes his head, staring at Hunk. “Did you just seriously offer to... y’know, hold me down and—“ He can’t stop the blush creeping into his cheeks. “Make me come?”

Hunk stares at his blanket like it’s the Ninth Wonder of the World. “I can’t promise anything, but...”

And just the offer of Hunk – the too kind-hearted, too wonderful Hunk – makes Lance whimper in anticipation and gratitude. He tries to calm down for a second, flailing his hands. “All right, all right. Just— Lemme get this straight. Although this won’t be straight. This’ll be a friend fuck, right? No mushy feelings whatsoever?”

His friend (who is a bit insane for offering, but also a bit the best person in the world right now) blinks. “Sure. I mean, it’s not that I don’t like you, Lance—“

“Yeah, yeah, we’re best bros and all that,” Lance cuts him off impatiently, trying to keep the excitement out of his voice, and failing spectacularly. “Nooooo biggie.”

Hunk snorts. “Right.”

“Awesome! Just, lemme get a condom from my bag. You got lube?” Lance is all fired up, already climbing off Hunk’s Bunk.

“I guess...”

His bed is across their small room, with a nightstand on the wall, or more like, in the wall. Lance punches in the code with shaky fingers, retrieving a condom and his used bottle of lube. “Okay, I got you covered,” he says, pulling his shirt over his head.

Hunk is sitting on the edge of his bed without pants in his creme colored shirt, stroking himself when Lance turns around.

He wanted to step out of the other leg of his pants but falters in his movements when he sees the amount of flesh in Hunk’s hand.

Shit.

Shit shit shit, how the heck will all of this fit? Lance suppresses a small wave of nausea. His last time has been quite the time, and...

Hunk must’ve seen the panic written all over his face. “Don’t worry, this is just for me to get in the mood – there are other ways to get you off.”

...Right. Right. Hunk’s right. Lance steps out of his pants, walking over. Right, they could do this without any penetration. Lance isn’t a newbie. He throws the condom and lube next to Hunk, and can’t help but feel a bit silly just standing there, watching his friend rubbing it off.

“C’mere,” Hunk smiles, and wipes away all of Lance’s doubts.

This is just a friendly fuck with the goal to make him come. Maybe it won’t work, but what’s he got to lose?

Lance climbs into Hunk’s lap, straddling his hips. Hunk’s radiating warmth, he always does not just with his kind demeanor – Lance relaxes a bit more.

“You cool?” A nod from Lance. “Good.” He doesn’t need to bring up that Lance has the option to tap out any time – he always makes himself known, especially when he dislikes something.

Lance’s eyes are glued to Hunk’s big, wonderful hands, carefully resting on his shoulders. They’re as warm as the rest of Hunk’s body, grounding Lance somehow.

_I want them on my neck, holding me down—_

The thought makes Lance’s mouth dry, but he doesn’t say anything.

Hunk takes his time looking him up and down; it makes Lance a bit self-conscious, but he’s with Hunk, so it’s okay. He never liked to show off, because he’s on the bony side, not enough muscle (yet) to be lean.

One hand wanders from his shoulder down his arm, finding his hand. Lance doesn’t say anything when they link their fingers.

“...You’re quiet,” Hunk says, looking up into his friend’s eyes.

“Uh, yeah, I...” Lance trails off, blushing. “Sorry.”

A squeeze of his hand, and Hunk lets go. “Don’t be. C’mon, hold onto me.”

Lance complies, bringing both hands to Hunk’s neck. “What do you _aaah_ —“

His question dissolves into a moan when fingers trails down his sides, scratching slightly over every rib. It sets Lance’s skin on fire, and he takes a deep breath.

Hunk traces every rib, every bump carefully before placing a hand on his side, right under his armpit. The hot and heavy feel of it makes Lance shiver.

“Sensitive, much?”

Then the other hand is on him, too, and it’s amazing how Hunk’s broad palms and fingers almost encircle his rather slender torso – Lance feels trapped between them. Hunk can probably feel his frantic heartbeat, too.

“Breathe, Lance, breathe. I got you,” Hunk murmurs.

The suggestion makes Lance realize that he’s forgotten to breathe properly, too focused on the feeling of –

“Oh god,” Lance wheezes, his dick straining against his shorts.

It’s already amazing, everything is awesome, and the earlier failure is stale news to him. And yet the thought of being in Hunk’s grasp like this, where he could crush him easily beneath his hands scourges more heat down to his lower regions.

Hunk’s attentive gaze is on him, taking in every slight reaction so he can test the waters further. He applies pressure on Lance’s torso, earning a high-strung curse for it. A good one, apparently.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, this is— This feels amazing, oh god,” Lance keens, squeezing his eyes shut.

“You’re kinda delicate, Lance...”

He nods, because that’s what he is, delicate and ready to fall apart in Hunk’s strong, capable hands.

“You sure want more than that, right?” Hunk asks, hands staying in place. He hasn’t touched his friend’s dick once, and yet he can see how _soaked_ the front of his boxers is.

“Yes, yes, I need more than that,” Lance says, voice breathy. He’s still breathing shallowly.

Hunk smiles at him. “I remember you saying you wanna be held down?”

Actually, he wants Hunk to apply more pressure, but that probably wouldn’t be healthy. His offer sounds great, too. “Fuck, yes.”

Without further preamble, Hunk uses his grip on Lance to toss him onto the bed like a ragdoll, and shit, Lance got off on being manhandled like nothing else. Before he can say anything, Hunk rolls him onto his stomach, one hand placed on his neck.

“Stay,” he whispers into Lance’s ear, pressing down onto his neck.

The sheer display of force and dominance makes Lance pliant and panting for more. He’s being held down like a dog, even been told to stay put, and he gladly follows an order without any commentary for the first time in his not so long career.

He can feel Hunk withdraw from his body, the warm body heat retreating, and the hand on his neck vanishes, too. He knows he’s supposed to stay this way, and yet he turns his head to see what happens behind him; Lance catches a glance of Hunk reaching for the lube.

The sound of the cap opening is telling him enough.

_I’m going to have his fingers on me. No, in me. ...Oh god, I need them. Right now._

Lance pushes up onto his knees, so his ass is on display, even though he’s still wearing his boxers – and why the heck is he still wearing boxers?

“Do you want me to finger you or stroke you?”

This answer’s easy. “Fingers, tongue, I don’t care... Just don’t touch my dick, it won’t help get me off,” Lance says shakily.

His short are being rolled down his hips down to his ankles, and lukewarm lube on his hole makes Lance flinch slightly. He hears a muttered apology behind him.

“’s okay, just— God, please, I need your hand on me,” Lance begs, and shit, he’s already begging and they’ve barely even started.

It’s a vague plea, but Hunk understands and presses his not lubed hand between Lance’s shoulderblades, pinning him down.

Lance groans quietly. The pressure feels so good.

“Tell me what you want, okay?” Hunk says, slipping a finger between Lance’s cheeks to rub over his hole. He can feel it twitching.

Of course, Lance can do that. Talking’s his second best skill after all. “I need you fingers inside me, Hunk, to open me up, to ram inside me— I wanna feel full,” Lance pants, because the teasing finger still hasn’t breached him yet, and it’s maddening. None of his other flings ever took their time with any of that.

A high-pitched keen resonates in the small room when Hunk slips a finger in. Lance distantly worries about waking the neighboring cadets.

“Always the loud one, huh?” Hunk grins, steadily working his finger in. “Wanna wake the neighbors? Bet they’d ask themselves why you of all people are screaming for it like a two Credit whore.”

Lance moans, his face flushed red. He didn’t know Hunk can dirty talk like that. (Also, the thought of other cadets hearing him scream for it is making him hot all over; this is a kink he should explore later.)

Well, two can play the game. “You want me bein’ loud?”

He can hear Hunk swallowing behind him; apparently this is affecting him just as well. Then, this is supposed to be a mutual exchange, right? Only fair to let Hunk have some fun, too.

The finger in him is definitely thicker (better) than his own, and in him to the third knuckle. Lance cants his hips more, hoping Hunk gets the hint to give him more.

Hunk retracts it rather fast, leaning forward, and Lance can feel the weight pressed into him by the hand on his back, making him shiver.

“I’ve always liked your mouth, Lance, so don’t hold back tonight, okay?”

“Permission to scream, acknowledged,” Lance breathes, his joke coming out more like a needy whine.

“Good.”

Hunk sits back on his heels again, slipping in his finger, and working him open with it.

“Feels good, feels good, but I need more, Hunk, c’mon gimme more fingers, I won’t break.”

Thankfully, Hunk complies, and a second finger presses in; Lance’s eyes fly open at the sheer girth of them, because, fuck, they feel like three of his own, and he’s never got more than three into him before.

The steadfast rhythm makes his spine tingle, and Lance knows it’s gonna hurt with the next finger, slowly bracing himself for the pain.

That doesn’t come.

He can feel another prodding against his entrace, but it doesn’t feel like a finger, more like...

“Hunk, fuck, what— _Aaaah fuck!_ ”

A hot tongue works its way into him next to Hunk’s fingers, and Lance can feel the hot breath of him against his hole, and it feels absolutely heavenly.

“Oh god, your tongue is in me, it’s really in me, fuck, it feels so good, so warm, oh god, don’t stop,” Lance babbles, his hands clawing at the blanket beneath him.

The hand on is back is gone by now, but Lance doesn’t care; all he wants is being filled and worked open by Hunk’s magical fingers that make his cock hot and heavy between his legs.

He can’t remember the last time he’s been so hard.

Hunk draws back for a moment, his breath hot against the skin of Lance’s ass. “Well, now our neighbors know at least who’s wrecking you,” he grins with no little pride. “Did you know your lube tastes of citrus?”

“I don’t care, I really don’t fucking care,” Lance laughs, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple, “and I’ll scream some more for you if you just don’t stop. Doing. That.”

Hunk swiftly enters a third finger into Lance, now that he’s a bit more stretched and wet from his tongue.

And Lance fucking loves it. He feels full with those thick fingers moving in and out of him unhurried, and he knows he wants to stay like this all night long.

Who cares about coming when you can feel this great forever?

“Hmm, I think you’re still not ready to take me, but that’s fine,” Hunk muses behind him.

What.

Hunk’s cock is still larger than three fingers of him? Oh god, if he’d press into Lance now, he’d definitely be split open, completely and utterly at Hunk’s mercy—

Lance groans at the thought, saliva pooling in his mouth.

“Roll over, and lemme see what else I can do for you to make you come.”

Oh no. This is not how this game works. Lance glares over his shoulder. “Make me.”

And Hunk catches on, flipping him over by the ankle. He grins. “So you like being manhandled?”

Lance groans deeply. “ _Yes._ ”

“Could’ve said so earlier,” Hunk murmurs, his strong hands grabbing Lance’s hips. “Look at you... Your dick looks like it’s about to explode, man.”

Lance knows, he fucking knows, because that’s his problem all along; he just can’t come.

It makes his throat tighten, and his breath stuck in his chest.

“You need to breathe, Lance,” Hunk reminds him, his thumbs drawing small circles into his hips.

Deep breaths. “Yeah, sure, you’re right.”

“And open your eyes.” It’s a gentle order.

Lance looks up into Hunk’s face in the dark room of theirs. He seems hesitant. “What’s up?”

Hunk looks down, sheepishly. “Can I... can I taste your precome? There’s so much on your belly, and it looks really good, so...”

It doesn’t surprise Lance that much, and he remembers wanting to give something back. He nods, and it’s all Hunk needs to lean down and drag his warm tongue (that has been in his ass, holy shit) through the mess of precome.

He can feel the warm rasp of it against the plane of his stomach, going down, down to his cock, and he gasps when Hunk licks the head of it to get the last bit of precome.

Not that he’d be averse to a blowjob right now, but Lance knows that it won’t make him come.

“Tastes different. But not bad.”

“You mean, it tastes amazing, like me,” Lance huffs with a smile, still riding high on endorphines.

Hunk chuckles and humors him. “Of course.”

“And that’s why you’re my favourite, man,” Lance lilts.

“You think I’ve earned that title already? I haven’t made you come yet.”

Lance wiggles his eyebrows. “Whatcha waiting for, then? Give it to me, big boy.”

Hunk snickers about the ridiculous nickname, and slides a finger through the crack of Lance’s ass, gaining a small gasp. “All right, I can try to finger you to completion since you’ve enjoyed that, or try something else. Any votes?”

Having those thick fingers in him sounds like a great idea, but Lance knows it won’t be enough. “Can you try something else?”

“Sure,” Hunk says calmly. “Hands above your head. Keep’em there.”

Lance complies and watches with huge eyes as Hunk crawls over him. He can’t see it clearly in the almost darkness, but there’s a blush around Hunk’s nose.

“You really need to eat more. You’re thinner than my thigh, dude. I bet I could benchpress you. Hmm, I should try that next time.”

“If you want me to get a raging boner while you do that, sure,” Lance jokes, voice strained. Hunk benchpressing him would be fucking hot.

Hunk tilts Lance’s hips a bit, so his cock his nestled between his cheeks. “And you’d enjoy every second of it.”

It’s really huge, and Lance is glad that Hunk‘s fine with holding back. “Point taken.”

The cock rubbing along his crack is a like a foretaste of something better, _bigger_ , and Lance escapes a strangled whine. Then, his hands are being taken, and Hunk is looming over him with that hungry glimmer in his eyes, and _oh god is he going to kiss me now—_

But Hunk just thrusts forward, watching Lance’s face, because it’s always been the most expressive, drinking in how Lance’s jaw goes slack with Hunk’s name on his lips.

The deliberate thrusts feel like he’s getting fucked, and unconsciously, Lance’s legs open themselves even more.

“You’re needy, huh?”

Of course Hunk noticed it, but Lance doesn’t care, he’s feeling so good right now, so good he curses and encourages Hunk to keep going faster.

It earns him a harder grip on his wrists, and fuck, he’s immobilized like this. A ribbon of precome shoots from his cock onto his belly.

Hunk falters in his movements. “Did you just...?”

Lance shakes his head, breathing hard. He’s still on the edge, tip-toeing on it like he always is, and it’s making him desperate. “Please don’t stop,” he moans.

And Hunk picks up his rhythm again, thank god. “You really got stamina,” Hunk smiles breathlessly.

Lance doesn’t know whether he should apologize or grin back. He’s almost on the verge of giving up; this is always the turning point where his partners realize that they’re not getting him to come, regardless of their efforts.

It must be a strenuous effort for Hunk, and Lance wants to tell him to just come so they can stop, but he doesn’t get the chance to.

Hunk releases his wrists, only to bring one hand on his neck. His large hand easily covers Lance’s throat, and there’s a slight moment of hesitation before he presses down.

The sudden squeeze of his throat startles Lance, but he recovers quickly when he looks into Hunk’s dark eyes.

“Relax, I got you.”

Lance wheezes, trying to get air into his lungs, but the steady hand doesn’t move. Adrenaline rushes through him, and he realizes that he can’t fight his way out of this if he needed to—

Opening his mouth to say something, anything, Lance just fights for air, feeling drool slide down his chin.

His lungs are aching for fresh air, his heart is hammering against his ribcage, and he can feel his orgasm rippling through him like a wave.

Lance comes all over himself with a broken moan, come hitting his chest and stomach.

He’s still riding his orgasm out when Hunk takes off his hand from his throat, letting him take deep gulps of air.

Everything’s still a bit blurry, and he feels dizzy, but Lance knows that this was totally the best sex he’s ever had. Hands down.

“That was quite the sight,” Hunk comments, preening a little.

Lance laughs, because he feels amazing right now, and Hunk laughs with him.

“I dunno what made you do that, but you’re a genius, Hunk,” Lance says, voice coming out raspy. He feels for his throat, rubbing over it slightly.

_Holy shit, he just came._

“Thanks. I hate to say this, but... you’re still hard, dude.”

He’s right; his cock is still up for some action, but Lance could care less. “Don’t worry about it. What about you, though?”

Hunk shrugs, trying to play it down, but Lance won’t have any of that. “Anything I can do for you?”

Lance sits upright, trying to ignore the wet feeling on his skin where his come is drying quickly. There has to be something Hunk wants to get out of this, too.

“I dunno...”

“There has to be something, dude. Do you want me to blow you? Although I suppose it’ll be quite messy... Your junk won’t fit into my mouth, no offense.”

“None taken.”

Lance crawls over to Hunk, who’s sitting on his knees. Boldly, he reaches for Hunk’s cock, dragging his fingers from base to tip. It’s still lubed from earlier when he fucked him.

“Do you want me to get you off like this? Want me to tell you how good you’re doing? What a good boy you are?” Lance purrs, trying to make eye contact, but Hunk’s looking elsewhere. He can feel the cock in his hand twitching. “Or do you want me to talk you through it? You liked me being loud, earlier...”

Hunk swallows down a moan, his hand grasping for the blanket. Bingo.

Lance strengthens his grip on Hunk’s cock, stroking faster. He takes a deep breath, bringing his lips next to his friend’s ear, only to release it in a deep and guttural moan. “You felt so good, Hunk, you made me feel great – I’m gonna fantasize about this a lot now.”

A sucked in breath, and Lance knows he’s on the right track. “Was it that good?”

“Fuck yes, you have no idea,” Lance breathes, and it’s not even a lie. “God, your fingers spreading me open...” He throws in a stuttering breath for good measure. “Felt better than anything else I had up my ass before.” (His own fingers, one cock, and one strap-on. There’s a ranking now.)

Hunk’s biting his lower lip, thrusting into Lance’s hand now, and Lance tries not to get aroused from the sight.

“That’s it... Come on,” Lance says, and Hunk groans in response. “Would you like to fuck me next time? Because your fat cock in me while you’re holding me down will definitely happen, I will make sure of it.”

He’s pushing his luck now, Lance knows. There’s no guarantee that Hunk would be up for a second go. They agreed on a friendly favor, and not friends with benefits. This is just helping a friend out.

“Ah, damn,” Hunk wheezes, thighs quivering before he spills all over Lance’s hand.

There’s a huge amount of come on Lance’s skin now, and he chalks this up as a success.

Hunk stares at Lance’s hand, eyes flickering, uncertain. “...You mean that?”

“Hm? The part where I said we’re gonna do this again?” A nod. “Well... I kinda said what popped up in my head. You know me, no filter.” Lance sheepishly scratches the back of his neck. “But yeah... if you want to?”

Nervousness swirls through him. He hopes that this won’t become awkward—

Hunk looks up, a wide grin on his face. “You should shower first.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me...” Lance groans, crawling off the bed. He can’t wipe the satisfaction off his face. “Maybe I can catch some sleep before the morning drills, too.”

Then, he turns around again, smiling at Hunk. “Thanks for... getting me off.”

“My pleasure.”

Lance snorts and hits the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but English isn't my first language.
> 
> Lance should've used that condom.
> 
> Don't rim without protection, kids.


End file.
